The embodiments herein relate to braking systems and, more particularly, to a brake actuation mechanism for braking systems, such as those employed to assist in braking a hoisted structure.
Hoisting systems, such as elevator systems and crane systems, for example, often include a hoisted structure (e.g., elevator car), a counterweight, and a tension member (e.g., rope, belt, cable, etc.) that connects the hoisted structure and the counterweight. During operation of such systems, a safety braking system is configured to assist in braking the hoisted structure relative to a guide member, such as a guide rail, in the event the hoisted structure exceeds a predetermined velocity or acceleration.
Prior attempts to actuate a braking device typically require a mechanism that includes a governor, a governor rope, a tension device and a safety actuation module. The safety actuation module comprises lift rods and linkages to actuate the safeties, also referred to as a braking device. Reducing, simplifying or eliminating components of this mechanism, while providing a reliable and stable braking of the hoisted structure, would prove advantageous.